The present invention relates to a tricycle and, more particularly, to an improved multi-stage tricycle with a single-motion release mechanism.
Multi-stage tricycles are known in the art such as multi-stage tricycles including steering handles which are intended to be used by an adult to propel and steer the tricycle when the child is too young to successfully do so himself and to be removed later as the child ages. All of the known steering handles suffer similar drawbacks. Namely, the steering handles are coupled to the steering column of the tricycle via a complex set of wires and mechanisms. Furthermore, the single-column configuration of the steering handle makes the steering process difficult.
Collapsible polycycles are also known in the art. The known processes of collapsing polycycles, include numerous separate steps which are necessary to perform in order to convert the assembled polycycle into the folded state.
It would be highly advantageous to have a multi-stage tricycle with a simplified steering handle providing improved control and also having an improved free-wheeling feature as well as a free steering feature. It would furthermore be advantageous to have single-motion release mechanism for folding the tricycle.